Gone Forever
by YouGottaLoveRon
Summary: This is my first fanfic. so yea. Ron is turn down by his friends.


I don't own the Harry Potter and the other peoples. But I do own, is my cat!

Gone forever

Ron walked outside it was raining hard. He didn't care. He wanted to just die. He couldn't deal with life anymore. Everything changed so fast. His friends never wanted to talk to him and he couldn't believe the rejection made him turn into the dark side. "Why?" he wondered.

Hermione started dating Harry. He had loved her but now she gone. He couldn't do anything. He let his anger get to him and called her a mudblood and told Harry he always took everything away from him.

-Flashback-

"How could you do this to me?" he yelled at Harry.

"I'm sorry." Harry said sadly.

"I told you I loved her but you had to just show off that you can have anything you want!"

"What I would never show…"

"Even my family loved you more than me!" Ron yelled cutting Harry off, "go ahead take them I don't need them anymore, I bet if I never went back home they would never notice cause they got you" Ron was yelling even louder.

"Ron…"

He didn't catch the rest. He had storm out of the room.

"Ron where are you going!" Hermione ask.

"Move it mudblood!" he said angrily.

-End of flashback-

Ron sat down soaking wet. He was thinking why he'd let his anger get to him. He started hanging out with Malfoy. He started to act like Malfoy. He had gotten quiet use to it. He got kick out of Gryffindor. So he went into slithering

But he didn't really like it. He just needed somebody to hang out with. He hated embarrassing Hermione. He hated telling Harry to go sign autograph and steal everything he had. The other day he asks them for his forgiveness. The just told him to burn in Hell.

He couldn't stand it much longer. Everybody would be much happier if I just died. So he ran inside and went into his common room and wrote a letter.

Harry and Hermione 

I am sorry for all the pain I caused you. I am truly sorry for it. I was just so mad I let the anger get to me. But I won't let it happen to me again I swear to that too. I am going to leave, forever. And I hope you would be happier when i'm gone. I can't stand the life i'm living right now. I bet you won't care. I still love you two as best mates. Bye

Sign,

Ron

Ron grabbed the paper and folded it. He ran out and headed toward the Gryffindor tower. He ran until he reaches the fat lady. "Hey…hellos…WAKE UP!" Ron yelled

"Who's up this late…oh its you they don't want you here you know." She said yawning.

"Please! I need to give them something"

"What, poison."

Ron felt so bad inside at this comment. "Really, I have to do this let me in."

"Sorry I don't let bastards in"

"But I need to give them this note." He felt he was about to cry.

"Too bad, you should have not done what you did, I'm going back to sleep" she said yawning.

"Please, just this once I will never bother you again and I won't bother anybody else."

"That good to hear."

"Here just read the note." He felt a tear go down his face while he unfolded the note and held it in front of her.

"What do you mean." She asks confused.

"Please I need to give them this." Finding his self-crying even more.

"Oh…oh...ok I'll let you." She swung open the door. He walked into the Gryffindor common room. It felt warmer than the slytherin. He felt happier. He was about to go up into the boy's dorms but he saw Harry doing homework and Hermione leaning against him.

He felt scared and sad at the same time. He stomach gave a back flip.

He walked up to them. "Erm… here." Giving them note.

'What the hell are you doing in here?" yelled Harry

He felt tears go down his face. "Sorry for everything." He walked out and told the fat lady thanks. He didn't know what to do next. He started to head back out but he heard voices.

"Ron!"

He kept on walking. He found him outside again. He found a knife. He was already sobbing.

"Ron don't!" Harry yelled

But it was too late he stabbed his self in the heart. He heard a screaming Hermione and a yelling Harry. His life flashed before his eyes. And then he was gone forever.

This is my first fanfic so be nice. lol hope you like it.


End file.
